Kunais in the Wind
by XShadowWalkerX
Summary: When two best friends; Tohiro and Komatsu graduate the academy, their lives are throw into disarray as they struggle with the lives as Shinobi. Along with their abrasive teammate Kiyomi and crazy, profane sensei Anko. How will the two cope? OCs
1. Chapter 1

"Komatsu wake the hell up!" The voice echoed in my ears and I groggily opened my eyes.

"Whhaaatt." I moaned at the scowling face of Tohiro, his brown hair falling in his face.

"I said get up!" he ordered, and when I refused he went over to the side of the bed and tipped me over the edge and I was spalled on the floor in a heap of bed sheets.

"Bastard!" I shouted at him, glaring daggers into his face. He was unphased as he smirked.

"Thanks," he then left through the door and shouted a command behind him.

"Hurry up and get dressed, I have somewhere to be." Groaning, I pulled myself up and flattened my messy blonde hair down somewhat.

"Where? The place for pompous asses like you!" I yelled despite knowing that he was downstairs. I smirked at my own joke and stumbled over to the wardrobe set up against my wall. I opened the doors, and stared at the amount of clothes that I had. I pulled out a dark blue t-shirt and slipped on some grey shorts on with the belt that held my katana and shuriken around it. Leaving my hair messy, as I liked it that way, I admired myself with the playful smirk that was always on my face.

I strolled downstairs to see Tohiro routing round my cupboards, throwing stuff carelessly behind him.

"Can I help you?" I asked, crossing my arms and smirking. The brunette turned around with a very serious expression.

"Yes, get new bread, this bread tastes awful." he threw a slice of bread and my face and I swiftly side-stepped to dodge it.

"I don't need new bread," I said, "I've stopped eating it, bad for being a ninja," I said with a matter of fact look.

"You need new bread because I want new bread." he walked past her, tightening the bandages wrapped around his lower forearms.

"Just because you want something doesn't mean I want it." I replied with a frown.

"But because I want it automatically means you want it, right?" he turned back around and placed his face up against mine, a hand moving to my waist. He pulled away and I sighed.

"Fine, I'll get bread." I submitted as he smirked in satisfaction.

"Good," he said, "Come on, we have an exam to sit, and if you fail, I'll graduate without you," he sang as he jumped out the door, Tohiro was pretty weird, one minute he serious and deadpan, then he was all sexual and flirty and then he was bubbly and insane.

I shook myself from my thoughts and followed my best friend over the roofs of Konoha, not taking the time to use the streets as we were already late.

"Tohiro." I said, and he turned his head. "Would you really graduate without me?" I asked with huge round eyes, Tohiro's gaze soften and he stopped and but his hand on my shoulder.

"aww...Of course I would." He replied in a patronising voice , before turning away and racing ahead while I stood glaring at him.

"Well screw you! Because I'm going to graduate before you!"

"Thats impossible." He replied. "We're taking the test at the same time." I scowled and thought desperately to think of a comeback, but nothing came to mind.

"Yeah well…." I trailed off, and I heard Tohiro laugh ahead of me.

"And I'm right because I'm me!" he cheered before sprinting off at double speed, forcing me to keep up with him over the rooftops.

"Slow down, no one is an jumpy as you." I screamed at him

"Well then learn to be!" he shouted back and I sped up until I was couple of steps, or jumps, behind him. I noticed the roof of the school building come into view, and we made our way to the entrance. Panting, I collapsed to the ground.

"I can't. do this. anymore. what the .wrong with. walking!" I finished. Tohiro landed beside me.

"It's boring! Come on." Tohiro grabbed my collar and pulled me into class. It was a hub of excited trainee shinobi, all ready for one thing, the final exa. I settled next to Tohiro in our usual seats as Iruka-Sensei walked up to the front of the class.

"Good morning class, as you know, today is a very important day for you all, it is the day of your graduation exam. It will be taken in two stages, a written exam that shows how well you understand the principles of being a ninja, and a practical exam, that will show how you do with a couple of techniques as well as your ability in a fight. The written exam will begin immediately, eyes to your papers that are being handed to you know, and no cheating." Iruka explained to the ecstatic ears.

I pulled out a pencil and began to start the test, it was pretty tough but Tohiro was sailing through it with ease, he always was the smarter one, I had the better grasp of technique and chakra. We bounced off each other really well actually, I wouldn't be surprised if we ended up on the same team if we graduate, we have chemistry.

Before I knew it, Tohiro had placed down his pencil and folded his hands softly, I glanced around and saw Neji Hyuuga with the same posture as Tohiro, relaxation and calmness. HOW COULD THEY BE CALM?! This exam means everything to a ninja and they are looking as if it was a petty pop quiz.

I couldn't help but smirk as I saw Kiyomi pulling her perfect black hair out at the difficulty, while Tohiro would be someone I would love to work with, Kiyomi would be the worst; she's conceited, arrogant and bossy. Sometimes I just want to punch her, and I'm sure she feels the same way too.

Time was called just after I laid down the pencil and I sighed with relief, the sun had hovered right to it's highest peak and the classroom was boiling. The papers were collected and I turned to Tohiro.

"What did you think?" I asked with a smile.

"Easy peasy!" He said with a grin.

"You would say that," I joked as he gave a look of mock sadness.

"I'm quite hurt you would fine me so predictable." He said indignantly with a hand over his chest.

"Need a plaster?" I asked with a chuckle.

"A kiss would be better," he chuckled with me as Iruka clapped his hands together.

"Right, now the written exam has been collected, we shall move on to the technical exam. When I call your name, please come to the front of the class and perform the Clone Technique. Tohiro Futawashi."

The brunette calmly stepped up to Iruka and went through the hand seals, Ram, Snake, Tiger.

"Clone Jutsu!" He shouted and another Tohiro popped into existence and when Iruka nodded, it popped away.

"Very good, TenTen." I saw TenTen step forward, with a grin on her face. In a swift movement, she pulled out a kunai and flung it into the air.

"Clone jutsu!" There was a brief cloud of smoke and soon another TenTen landed next to the original.

"Well done TenTen. Very interesting method. Kiyomi Goto."

The class fell silent, and a few of the boy's wolf whistled as Kiyomi stepped forward sweeping her black hair out of her face.

"This'll be easy." She said with obviously fake confidence, as I noticed her clenched fist. In a matter of seconds there was another Kiyomi with the same look of false bravado.

"Well done Kiyomi." He smiled, but then he lent and whispered something into Kiyomi's ear and her face fell and her clone suddenly disappeared. Tohiro lent in, and for a second I thought he was going to make some perverted joke.

"It was a fake." He whispered, confidently. I looked at him shocked.

"What?" I asked confused, and Tohiro gave a sigh as if he was speaking to a six year old.

"Genjutsu. duh."

"Oh." I said with small frown, "Why would she need it though, the Clone Jutsu is a simple E Rank technique," I muttered to myself as Iruka called out the next name.

"Komatsu Omura." My ears perked up and I nervously walked down to the front of the class, hand fiddling with the pockets of my shorts. With Iruka's nod I ran my hands through the simples seals and in a puff of smoke, a second me popped out, identical to it's creator - me! Iruka nodded and I sauntered over to Tohiro who smiled at me happily.

"Well done, you aced it," he said reassuringly.

"I know," I cheered before looking through the window and drifting off into the world of Komatsu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iruka-Sensei's voice ripped me out of my dream.

"Well done class, now we move on to a sparring match, no use being a ninja if you can't handle a fight," he laughed and led us into the sparring field next to the academy. "It will be pair sparring, no life threatening moves and when using weapons, please aim for non vital spots. First person to call it quits loses. It is not 'if you lose your fight you fail' we are assessing your ability in a tight situation, with that in mind. Tohiro Futawashi vs Rock Lee."

Perfect I thought, Tohiro, despite his brainy stature was a Taijutsu specialist, and considering it was all Lee could do, it was obvious why these two were sparring against each other.

They took positions opposite each other and bowed.

"Good luck Tohiro-san." Lee said during his bow,

"Same to you Lee." Tohiro took up a fighting stance as Lee followed. "Shame you don't stand a chance against my new technique." Tohiro said with a shrug. I smirked, I knew what this was, he had been working on it a few months now and I had been his training dummy. Tohiro went through a few hand signs and his hands were encased in a layer of rock. (1) Lee's eyes widened a little before adjusting to the change with a little smirk.

"No matter, I shall win either way." Lee then sprinted forward and tried delivering a flying kick to Tohiro's face. The brunette answered by bringing a rock wrist to block the attack and answering with an elbow. Lee leapt to the side and sent a punch at the brunette. Tohiro tilted his head a little too late and Lee's strike grazed his face.

Tohiro leapt back and sent a handful of kunai at Lee. He answered with a roundhouse kick that knocked them out of the air.

"Come on Tohiro!" I shouted at him and he nodded and went through a series of seals, and soon there was three of him. They all turned to face each other, before they raced around surrounding Lee. He gave a wink, and they started to run while making hand signals, and soon the clones were in a blur and it made me dizzy just trying to keep up. The wind, from the pure speed of Tohiro whipped my long blonde hair around my face.

Despite the act he was in the middle of a growing sandstorm, Lee stood calm with his eyes shut tightly.

"I don't need vision, to know where you are." Lee threatened, with false hope. I noticed his eyes dart around,before randomly picking a spot and rushing towards it, with upheld fists. The clones easily dodged the erratic attacks, swerving fluidly side to side.

I clenched my fists as I saw Tohiro and his clones rushing behind Lee in the storm. One jumped high, one slid low and one flew straight. All three hit Lee and he fell flat on his face, not moving.

"Tohiro Futawashi wins. Next, Komatsu Omura and Kiyomi Goto," Iruka announced, helping Lee up and putting him in the side of the class. I hate to admit it, but I felt slightly sorry for him, with all the other children laughing at him. I would hate to be him.

Suddenly, a cough interrupted my thoughts, and I noticed Kiyomi standing hands on hips in the sparring field. I grinned evilly. I was going to enjoy this.

I sauntered forward, and Tohiro whispered a quick good luck, and I flashed a confident smile.

"Oh. Its only you," Kiyomi dismissed, pretending that she didn't know me.

"Yeah. The one that'll send you crying back to your mummy." I could tell she was about to come back with another insult, when Iruka coughed.

"Now, now you two. This is a sparring match, not seeing who can give the better verbal abuse..."

"But sensei." I whined. "What else am I supposed to do, if I come across a fashion conscious shinobi." I said with a sad voice, Iruka gave me a look and I smiled innocently while the other students laughed behind me. I leapt back, as a kunai whizzed towards my face, creating a shallow cut on my face, and I turned to the triumphant face of Kiyomi.

"Oh it's on!" I shouted as I rushed towards her, kunai in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

I swung the kunai at Kiyomi's face. She easily dodged and sent a kick to my stomach, winding me. I coughed lightly as I bent down to the ground and swept a leg at the raven. She moved her leg back a foot or so and spun out of the way, palms outstretched like the gentle fist, as if she was Neji.

Standing up, I glanced at my opponent and crouched down into stance, hands enclosed with shuriken placed between my fingers. I bent back and sprinted forward again, sending a punch to her face, or at least tried to. She bent backwards and punched the underside of my right wrist, sending the shuriken clattering to the ground.

I leapt back and ran through hand signs that were so familiar to me and shouted the jutsu.

"Fire Style: Flame Bullet Jutsu," little embers flew out of my mouth at Kiyomi. The crowd gasped as Tohiro smirked beside me. She flipped back a little too late and the fire scorched off a chunk of her hair.

Upon realisation of the loss of her raven hair, she lost it.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Kiyomi screeched. She rushed forward and sent a flurry of punches and kicks to me, I tried my hardest to avoid them by bending and weaving but the ferocity of it all made it all but impossible for me. She landed an elbow to my chest, a kick to my shin. I stumbled and she sent a violent punch to my nose. I grit my teeth as I felt it break, blood gushed out and I cringed at the metallic taste. I wiped away the blood, before rushing forward and wiping it over Kiyomi's face. She stumbled back in shock, and I laughed. "What the hell was that for?" She demanded and I shrugged, wiping yet another wave of blood from my nose.

While she screamed at me in disgust, I whipped out some wire and tied it to a kunai. I send it flying towards Kiyomi, but she dodged and it hit the tree behind her.

"Missed." She taunted, and I look at her with a blank face. I held the other end of the wire in my hand, and started to run circles around Kiyomi. "What are you doing?" she asked with venom in her voice, "If you want to tire yourself out then fine by me, I'll take an easy victory." She said cockily, standing still inspecting her hair. I noticed that even Tohiro hadn't seen the glint of the wire, and he was looking at me like I was insane. Maybe I was? Leaving the wire as loose as I could I took a step back, and Kiyomi looked up.

"Oh are you ready to fight now? Good. I don't think that your nose is broken back." By mentioning it, my nose suddenly stunk and I raised a hand to it, before wincing. Damn Kiyomi that would definitely hurt in the morning. I smirked, and raised my hand. " …" I grinned at Kiyomi's confused face. "three. GO!" I yelled, and before Kiyomi could move I pulled my hand down, tightening the wire. Kiyomi fell to the floor, her legs and arms paralyzed by the tight wire.

I tied the loose end of the wire to a tree, and stood. But the teachings from class reminded me that I couldn't lower my guard. However, I didn't know what I could do. I didn't really know any jutsu's, and I couldn't bring myself to attack Kiyomi, no much I hated her, while she was on the floor like this. Suddenly, I heard a noise behind me and I leapt around, to find Kiyomi.

"What?!" I exclaimed. "Clones?" I turned back to see that the original Kiyomi was still there. I turned to Tohiro who was grinning at me and gave me the thumbs up. What was that for, did they not realise that there was another clone here. I turned and jumped out the way just in time before a kunai nearly hit my arm. I gasped when I saw a good ten or fifteen Kiyomi's surrounding me, this must be genjutsu. Trainee's normally can't produce more than five clones, and Kiyomi wasn't exactly an exemplary kunoichi.

I kept my eyes focused on as many of them as I could at once, if only I had the Byakugan, then this wouldn't be a problem _and _ I would be able to tell which is the real one, if any at all. This was so annoying. Screw it! I flew at the nearest Kiyomi and punched her face, sighed as she exploded into a puff of smoke.

Tohiro is probably laughing his ass off at me, I bet he's known since this whole mess started. I was so caught up in my own mind I was completely blindsided by a swift punch to the back of my head. My chin slammed against my chest and I felt my brain rattle inside my skull. My vision went blurry and I could see black spots in the corners of my vision. My legs went weak. I dropped. Everything went black.

XXX

There was a banging pain in my head, what had happened. I felt like I had been run over by a steamroller, then trampled on by a stampede of angry bulls. I ground and rolled over.

"Oh you finally decided to join me again, I thought you had decided to leave me for some dreamboy." I gave a dreamy sigh.

"Yeah, well he was great. Blonde hair, blue eyes and he was such a great kisser."

"Is this your preferred version of the Kyuubi boy? I mean if you want I can have a giant demon made of pure chakra sealed inside me too." He smirked and I hit him as hard as I could, not hard in this state

"You'd do that me for. Awww."

"Hahahaha. No."

"Well fuck you too." I scowled at him before rolling back over. "I'm tired of seeing your ugly face."

"Would you be so tired of this beautiful being if I said I had a present for you?" A light smile playing on his lips.

"Depends what present you mean, if it's something like a picture of you, I'll pass." I state without looking at him.

"Open it and find out." he handed me a black box with white ribbon wrapped around it. "Iruka-sensei told me to give it to you once you woke up." I leapt up, ignoring the pain in my head and ripped of the ribbon, and ribbed over the box lid.

To find a shiny new head band just laying there. I gave a squeal and pulled it out before placing it on my head, despite the whole room spinning.

"It's wonky," Tohiro stated with a straight face.

"Yeah. It's meant to be," I said with a dramatic roll of my eyes. I looked up in the mirror opposite my bed and stared at the headband neatly placed on blue fabric. It looked pretty cool I guess.

I turn to Tohiro and noticed he had placed his identical headband across his forehead.

"God. Your so boring," I moan, pushing him lightly, and he smiled.

"I know." He smirked and gave me a hug. "Don't go making this a habit, I don't like having to sit here for hours waiting to give you something. I counted the wrinkles on your face at least fifty million times." And the moment is ruined. I pulled away and tried to give him a stern look but couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Hahaha very funny, we all know I will age much better than you, for one I don't have the genius complex." I laughed as he frowned.

"Whatever Koma-chan. Iruka-sensei says we all have to be at the academy for eight AM to meet our new Jonin sensei's. The hospital will discharge you soon, they said it themselves. I'll see you at home." He stood up and walked out as a nurse walked into my room and ran a quick diagnostic jutsu before nodding.

"Just fill out this form and you're free to go, no major damage or trauma was sustained but if you start to get really bad headaches or migraines please come in and get it checked out." She smiled and walked away, leaving me with a clipboard and pen. I hastily scribbled out the details and got out of the bed. I handed the clipboard into reception and walked out, making the journey home at a much slower pace.

I'm a ninja.

I'm a ninja! I shouted in my head. The day had finally arrived. And boy was it a good one.


End file.
